The Prince and the Pauper
by 78meg9
Summary: When Prince Feliciano goes missing, it is up to a poor servant boy Romano to step in and take his place and thwart an evil plan to take over the kingdom. However, falling in love was something neither one anticipated. Based off of the Princess and the Pauper.
1. The Prince

**So who's ready for another chapter story involving switcheroos with everyone's favorite Italy brothers? Because I certainly am! This one is based upon my favorite Prince and the Pauper story- The Barbie Princess and the Pauper ^.^**

**I hope you enjoy, this was fun to start writing. Hopefully it will be as long as my other story, the Wedding! I also hope no one's done this- but even then oh well. **

**I do not own Hetalia. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For the Prince Feliciano Vargas, life was easy.<p>

When he woke up in the morning, all he had to do was ring the bell at the side of his bed and a maid would run in with every king of food imaginable. Scrambled eggs, pork, bacon, delicious fruit. Sometimes even spaghetti with Alfredo sauce. He didn't have to lift a finger to get ready for the day, with servants tripping over themselves to pick out his clothes and dress him.

Yes, life was easy, but he hated it.

All day he was pampered and groomed, and all day he was forced to sit in too big castle with a tutor who loved to teach him about meaningless things- like how to eat his food properly or the correct way to address a letter. And when he was free from all of that, there was always trade to negotiate or problems that his people needed fixing. He, of course, was never the one that the people talked too. They instead looked right over Feliciano to his mother, Queen Katerina, who was the one really running the show.

Feliciano never got to _do_ anything. And right now, sitting in the throne room surrounded by nobles who loved to look disapproving, Feliciano was so bored he could die.

"Your Majesty?" One of the more prominent nobles asked, raising his voice so that the distracted prince could stop daydreaming for once. "What do you think?"

Feliciano immediately straightened. "Think- about what?"

The noble who addressed him sighed. "Which colors for the masquerade ball week? Should they be red and white, or green and white?"

"I like all three" Feliciano said, looking at the flags the man held in his hands. Next to him, on her throne, his mother coughed. "What do you think, mother?"

"I think" The queen said. "That red and white are lovely colors." The nobles nodded approvingly before she snapped, "Lovely colors if we were holding up a surrender flag at war! Green and white, as always."

The nobles, like puppets on strings, immediately agreed, looking a little worried for their heads. Feliciano was no better, shrinking into his chair like he was. "Green _is_ my favorite color" He muttered to the collar of his shirt.

"Of course it it, dear. That's why I chose it after all." The queen patted his knee in an affectionate gesture, but the touch just seemed to hold him to the chair like a ball and chain. His mother meant well, Feliciano knew, but still there were sometimes that she even scared him.

Nobles continued to come through the throne room, directing questions toward the queen and her son for a final verdict. It was hours before Feliciano finally began to look attentive again. The sun was almost completely over the castle. That meant it was almost time for his favorite part of the day- his tutoring session with his favorite person in the world

But before Feliciano could escape his duties, the queen stopped him. "Dear, before you leave for your lessons, I have something very important I'd like to discuss with you"

Feliciano nodded, sitting up. "Is it good thing?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

His mother smiled. "Good for the kingdom my dear!"

Oh no. Dread welled up and Feliciano lost a touch of his happy demeanor. After years of hearing that phrase, he knew he wasn't going to like what comes next. But his mother continued, oblivious to her son's distress. "Now, as you know these have been some troubling times since your father has gone missing. I fear to say our treasury has run almost completely dry. But, I have received word that King Carriedo of Spain is looking for a suitor for his son, Antonio."

"Oh!" Feliciano sighed, relived. He knew Antonio. When he was very little, Queen Katerina had taken him to visit Spain and he stayed at the royal court for two months. In that time, he had gotten to know the prince and his friends, Sir Francis Bonnefoy, the prince's adviser from France, and Gilbert Belishment, a knight in training. They were a little mean toward the four year old to be honest, but Feliciano really enjoyed their company.

However, distracted on his little trip down memory lane, Feliciano didn't understand why his mother was bringing this up.

"Feliciano" The queen snapped, dragging him back down to earth. "I accepted the offer for you. In a week's time, Prince Antonio -soon to be king mind you- will arrive to hopefully choose you to marry."

Something in the back of his mind screamed and Feliciano froze. "You offered?" He asked, horrified. "You accepted?"

"Of course I did. The merger between our two kingdoms will certainly do a world of good for our economic problems. You can thank me later" Queen Katerina straightened her back with a smile. "I always choose best for you and the kingdom, and I expect you to do the same. Now run along to your lessons. Ludwig does not like it when you're late, as you well know"

Feliciano tried to move and speak at the same time, but he could accomplish neither. "Mother-"

"This is not open for discussion" His mother snapped. "Now off with you." There was nothing Feliciano could do but scuttle away, horror clouding his mind.

[=]

"You're late", was the first thing to greet Feliciano when he arrived at his lessons. His stupor broke and a smile immediately came over his face.

"I'm always late, silly!" He chirped, forgetting his troubles temporarily. Ludwig, his personal tutor and best friend, sighed and shook his head.

"That is not an excuse. And if you plan on being late _and _distracted, then you can forget about going on the trip I have planned for today."

"Trip?" Feliciano asked. "To town? Please tell me we're going to town!"

"We might be" Ludwig said. "If we just get through the schedule. I don't suppose you have your books on you?"

Feliciano stopped to check his person, acting as if his supplies were tucked into the waist of his trousers. When no such thing turned up, he shrugged his shoulders. "Nope"

Ludwig sighed, but began the lesson anyway. Feliciano tried to pay attention- he really did- but what his mother had said had him distracted in less than a minute.

Feliciano didn't like to worry about things. But marrying someone he didn't love! That was where he drew the line. It was even worse when he compared this problem to another one he had been having.

It seemed, unbeknownst to him, Feliciano had started to develop a small crush towards his tutor. He paused to watch Ludwig as he spoke, lost in sciences and mathematics that went far over Feliciano's head. Ludwig stood with a regal air to him, rigid like a military general, but Feliciano knew from experience that Ludwig could be very kind and gentle at times. His blond hair was slicked back, showing off his square jaw and stern blue eyes.

Feliciano could get lost in those eyes.

But thinking of Ludwig just made him feel guilty. He didn't want to marry someone else. He knew his mother meant well, but Ludwig was nobility. He was strong and self-assured, he easily possessed the qualities a good king should have. Maybe if Feliciano ever had the guts to tell his mother, she would accept it and the entire kingdom could be happy. But due to his cowardly nature, he doubted he would ever be able to do it.

It took Ludwig twenty minutes of straight lecturing to realize he had lost Feliciano's attention completely (at least, his attention toward academic pursuits), and twenty more minutes after that to realize that it was futile to keep going on.

"Alright" Ludwig finally relented. "Since this is obviously going no where, grab your cloak"

"Why?" Feliciano asked, confused.

Ludwig smiled. "Because we're taking a trip into town."

At the mention of his favorite pass time, Felciano jumped out of his seat. "Really? Oh thank you! This is so amazing" He exclaimed, jumping around in a little happy dance. It was rare he was allowed into town due to his mother's protective nature, and Feliciano had learned to treasure those moments.

"One thing first" Ludwig made his way to Feliciano and put his hands on the prince who was bouncing up and down at an alarming rate. "Promise me you will try to be less distracted when we're out? That means no begging for sweets, no breaking any of my rules that are for your safety, and most importantly: no leaving the carriage. Promise?"

Feliciano grinned his best Cheshire grin. "I promise!"

[=]

The carriage ride was long and bumpy, with most of it spent with Ludwig being clutched onto by an excited and terrified Feliciano. They had chosen to go with less guards and in the only carriage without the Vargas family's emblem on the side.

"Incognito" Ludwig had explained.

Feliciano couldn't care less about subtly. He loved being surrounded by his people, all of whom adored him. Not to mention he had Ludwig by his side. What could go wrong?

The scenery blurred as the carriage passed through the small town surrounding the castle gates. They were going a little fast for Feliciano's liking, but he didn't complain. As they neared the market square however, the carriage began to slow down until it all but completely stopped.

"What's the problem?" Ludwig muttered, sitting up so that he could see through the carriages' windows. "Why are we stopped?"

Feliciano, too, got up so he could see out better. It wasn't hard to figure out that a crowd had formed in the square, blocking any sort of path large enough for a carriage and two horses. The prince craned his neck, eager to see what all the commotion was about.

"Is it a circus performer?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "It shouldn't be. There are no such caravans passing through this month. I think I hear music though. It's probably some sort of singing group-"

"A singing group?" Feliciano gasped, his eyes sparklingly.

Immediately Ludwig attempted to back track."I meant it's probably nothing interesting-" But it was too late. Feliciano had already opened the door and disappeared into the crowd. "Mien Gott" Ludwig cursed, reverting back into his native tongue.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was trying to force his way to the very front of the surprisingly pushy crowd. He was following the music, which seemed to get more and more enchanting as he went. He was only so close to the front however before the crowd surged and he was shoved hard into someone.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

The girl he had knocked into stumbled but recovered herself before she could fall. "That's alright" She said, waving her hands in a 'no harm no foul' gesture. "The crowd to hear the Sirens is always a little forceful."

"The Sirens?" Feliciano asked, trying to stand on his toes to see over the heads of everyone in front of him. "Is that where the music's coming from?"

The girl gawked at him. "You've never heard of the Sirens? But they're amazing! I suppose it can't be helped though, they only come every so often. We're super lucky they've come through this year."

Feliciano nodded. It made sense that he'd never heard of them; traveling singers never came into the castle. It was considered terribly uncouth. Instead, they had trained professionals elected to the court. Honestly, none he had ever heard were as good at the Sirens.

The two stood next to each other in silence, drinking in the last of the songs. It was a while before the soft melody came to a stop and the crowd began to disperse. It wasn't until it was just the two of them in the square that Feliciano stopped to look at the girl he had run into. She had blond hair cut to her shoulders, and a green ribbon tied around her head. He also realized with some shock she was a good two inches taller than him.

At the same time, the girl was staring at Feliciano. But instead of a quick glance over, she was scrutinizing every part of him and with each passing moment, she seemed to get more and more puzzled.

"It's so weird." She finally said, making eye contact. "You look scarily like my friend."

"Who's that?" Feliciano asked.

The girl smiled. "His name's Romano. Actually, you know what? He's got to see you- you two look like twins I swear. Come on!" She reached out to grip his arm before practically dragging him through the crowd.

Feliciano looked backwards, torn on deciding what to do. Ludwig didn't want him to leave the carriage, much less go off with a stranger. He was probably looking for him at that moment. But at the same time, this was the first exciting thing to happen to him in a long time.

A little longer wouldn't hurt.


	2. The Pauper

**I hope you all like dialogue, because I have no self control. And thank you all so so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! It makes me so happy to see people like this story! I've had it planned for a while. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For Lovino 'Romano' Vargas, life was hell. There was no rest for him. Living the life of an embroider to pay off a debt his parents gave him was not easy. Every day he worked until his fingers felt like they were about to fall off, and the next day he would do the same thing again.<p>

The only good thing was that his best friend, Bella, had to suffer with him but today even _she_ had the day off.

"God damn it" Romano swore, pricking his finger when he pulled a needle through the vest he was sewing too fast. A pinprick of blood welled up, and Romano watched in dismay as it dripped onto the pure white fabric he was working with.

"Noooo, please this isn't happening!" Romano scrambled up, looking around for the water bucket. He plugged the fabric into the ice cold water, scrubbing furiously. But it did nothing for the small red splotch. The vest was ruined.

He threw it to the floor angrily. Now he had to start from scratch, and there was no more white fabric. Not to mention he had to dispose of the trashed vest before Madame Albetta could see it.

Madame Albetta was the woman who ran the embroidery shop Romano was forced to work in. She also happened to be the woman his parents had given him up to so that he could live through childhood. Romano himself didn't remember much of his parents, but he was certain they loved him more than to let him rot in this hell hole.

However, whenever he said something to the Madame, she would immediately scowl and recite the story of how she found him, a poor freezing child on her doorstep, with nothing but a note in his hand.

Romano laid his head down on his work bench. He was stuck here. All he wanted was a break. Was that too much to ask for? The thrum of his pounding head sounded like a lullaby, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

[=]

It was Madame Albetta's nasally voice that woke up him up.

"You worthless child! Another week's worth of fabric- ruined! And you sleep ontop of your mistakes. Despicable!" There was a sharp kick at his leg and Romano startled awake. "Get up!"

"Stop yelling!" He shouted, staggering to his feet. "I didn't mean to ruin it or fall asleep- it was an accident!"

"There are no accidents in your line of work" Madame Albetta sneered. "And to think I was coming to deliver the design for the queen's new dress!"

Romano scowled. "You wouldn't let me work on it anyway. That's Bella's job."

"That's true" Madame agreed. "And I'm starting to letting you work on clothing at all is a horrible mistake on my part." She sighed, looking like her next words truly hurt her. "To make up for this, I think it's fitting for another year to be added to your contract."

"What?" Romano protested. "You can't do that! I've already paid off more than half!"

Madame Albetta grinned. "Well, you should of thought of that before you ruined _another_ vest." She turned on her heels and stocked out of the room, locking the door as she did.

Romano screamed in frustration. Another year? He couldn't last another minute. He didn't realize that he was crying until a loud bang startled him into sitting up

"Who's there?" He yelled, wiping his face clean of tears as he did. Another bang sounded, and Romano realized it was knocking. Someone was knocking on the small window above his head; the only source of light in small dingy room.

Romano clamored up onto his desk to see through. He could vaguely make out a face pressed against the glass, watching him.

"What the fuck, Bella?" He said, shouting a little so that she could hear him. "That's really creepy."

"Come out!" Bella shouted back. "I want you to meet someone!"

Romano snorted. "No thank you. Meeting people is not my _forte, _and I'm not in the mood"

"Oh come on" Bella knocked once again for good measure. "He's nice. You're locked in, aren't you? Climb up through the window and I'll finish whatever Madame Albetta threw at you today"

"For real?" Romano asked, skeptical. He really didn't want to finish the vest.

"For real"

"Fine" Unlatching the window, Romano put his hand on the ledge and hoisted himself up. There was just enough wiggle room the slide through. When he surfaced, Romano took his first real look at the outdoors that he had had all day.

The sun was closing in on the treetops, which meant it was almost sundown. A golden glow bathed everything in its yellows and reds, warming Romano's face and hands. He could get used to just standing outside.

Romano also got his first look at the boy Bella wanted him to meet.

He had auburn brown hair, with an odd curl that jutted out to the left. His eyes were honey brown that seemed want to closed all the time. He was slender and wore a red cloak that wrapped around his whole body, practically swallowing him. And most shockingly: He looked exactly like Romano.

There were differences of course. The color of their eyes, Romano's hair was a little darker, the boy was a little shorter, but if he didn't know better he would say he was looking at his reflection.

Bella grinned at both of their expressions, dancing a little in Romano's peripheral vision. "See? I told you! You look like twins!"

The boy was the first to recover. "You look just like me!" He smiled too, growing more and more excited until words finally tumbled from his mouth. "This is so cool! Wait until I show Ludwig, he'll be _so_ freaked out that he'll-"

"Wait a fucking second" Romano interrupted. "Who the hell _are_ you? This is too weird."

"Oh!" The boy straightened suddenly, taking on an almost regal pose. "My name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas the First, prince and heir to the throne of Italy. It's nice to meet you, Romano!"

He grinned at the both of them, but Romano and Bella had frozen. They shared a panicked look. "You're Prince Feliciano?" Bella whispered, suddenly unsure of herself.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he started to make quick hand gestures before his mouth caught up with his mind. "Oh no, please don't treat me all differently now! I'm the prince, but right now I'm just visiting the town _in-cog-nito_"

The way he sounded out each syllable made Romano think that he didn't actually know what the word meant, but he ignored it. "You're still royalty." He said. "And we're... not"

The prince grinned. "Of course not, especially in those clothes!"

Romano's face colored at the comment. He tugged at his tattered vest self consciously. Sure, he didn't have any money that Madame Albetta hadn't taken, but he still thought he dressed nice for someone of his status.

"But I still want to hang out with you guys." Feliciano continued. "You seem fun!"

"Yeah, fun" Romano agreed.

"And" Feliciano said. "It's not everyday we get to meet our twin!"

"We're not twins" Romano scoffed, looking to Bella for confirmation. She laughed, shaking her head.

"You're pretty damn close!"

"In fact," Feliciano exclaimed. "You're just like me!"

"No I'm not" Romano scowled at his feet. He wasn't like a prince at all.

But Feliciano was relentless. "Sure you are! I bet you want to be anywhere but here. I feel just like that in the castle- like I'm trapped."

"Really?" Romano looked at him sceptically. "Then you have no idea what it feels like to be trapped."

"Nuh uh. Next week, I'm going to have to get married to someone I don't even _love_. If that's not what's it's like to have eternally caged, then I'll never know"

Romano rolled his eyes. "The you don't have any idea. I'm an indentured servant. I'll spend my whole life trying to pay off a debt.

Feliciano's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Really" Bella confirmed. "And with how much he complains you'd think he was actually shackled there"

"It's hard!" Romano defended. "Knowing you'll never be able to make your own life choices. Knowing that there's someone you don't even like constantly around you-"

He frowned at Feliciano, realization creeping in on him. "Okay, so maybe you are just like me."

To his credit, Feliciano began to to jump around. Romano had the vague feeling like a musical number was upon him. But thankfully, he didn't start singing. "I knew it! So, Romano, since we're so alike, and I've never been here before, do you mind showing me around?"

"That isn't even related-"

"Please?"

"Fine."

Nodding at Bella, Romano lead the trio around the streets he knew so well. The baker's, the blacksmith's, the old cottage on the outskirts of the city. Feliciano got the 'I'm a new tourist' lightning speed tour, which was the best Romano could figure.

Occasionally, Bella lead them astray, like to meet her two brothers who worked are merchants. The oldest, Lars, was away on some trading expedition, but the younger of the two was more than happy to say hi.

"And this-" Romano finally said. "Is the old mine."

"Whoa!" Felicinao exclaimed, stepping a little too close to the boarded up opening. "I know this place. This is where we used to get all our precious metal exports until the gold ran out"

Bella peered over the wooden boards blocking the view. "Spooky. Lars used to work here until it was shut down. He used to say that at night, there were phantom mining noises when no one was in the mine"

Feliciano immediately backed up, tripping over himself and Romano to get away.

"Hey watch it!" Romano shouted. He couldn't keep his balance however and fell. "Goddamn, that really hurt"

"You never said it was haunted!" Feliciano accused.

"That's because it isn't! It's just tall tales, little stories made up so little sisters wouldn't go in the mines at night"

"Are you implying that my brother would lie to keep me safe?" Bella actually looked angry, with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. But she brightened almost immediately. "Yeah probably."

"See?" Romano sat up, shoving Feliciano off. "Nothing to be scared of"

"Oh" And just like that, Feliciano jumped to his feet, completely unafraid. "Then let's go in!"

Romano gave a mean spirited laugh. "Haha- no. It's still really fucking dangerous, with cave ins and all. But regardless, this is the end of the tour."

"Aww" Feliciano whined. "That was short"

"Yeah, well it's a small town." Romano staggered to his feet, shaking the dirt off his clothes. He looked around and realized for the first time how dark it had gotten. "Hey wait, aren't you supposed to be like, staying with someone or something?"

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked, confused.

"I mean it's getting dark. I don't think you could last on the street all night."

"Oh!" Feliciano looked around wildly. "Oh no, this is really bad. I promised Ludwig I wouldn't leave and I did anyway!" He started to move frantically, like he couldn't decide to start running away or stay put.

"Whoa, calm down!" Romano said. He held out his hands as if to settle him, but it just made Feliciano jerk away. "Here, I'll help you find whoever you're blabbering on about. Bella, can you cover for me?"

"Yeah, sure" Bella agreed. "I promised to help you out anyway"

"Come on" Romano reached for Feliciano's arm and started to tug him along. "Let's go"

[=]

"It's a carriage with green curtains" Feliciano was saying. They continued to weave between the occasional passersby. "It was in the square when I left."

"Does it have a scary looking German guy near it?" Romano asked suddenly, something catching his eye

"Ludwig?" Feliciano tried to look where Romano was pointing. He smiled happily before he realized that Ludwig was not going to be thrilled with him when he got back. Before he turn and start running as fast as he could, Ludwig spotted them. He shouted something unintelligible, before stalking toward the two.

"Oh no" Feliciano muttered. Romano bristled in response. He wasn't loving the idea of being cornered by someone who was obvious a lot bigger than he was.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig was close enough so that he could be heard, and he did not look happy. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere! I had three rules- three! And even then you couldn't listen"

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano wailed. "I was just curious!"

Ludwig came into range and Romano frowned at him. "Back away, you're freaking him out"

"And who are you?" Ludwig asked.

"This is Romano!" Feliciano supplied helpfully. He stopped cowering and ran to Ludwig's side. "Romano, this is Ludwig"

"Very well. It's a pleasure to meet you" Ludwig greeted. But Romano wasn't so gracious.

"Please don't talk to me"

Ludwig frowned, and Feliciano laughed. "Don't be silly Romano! Ludwig's nice!"

"You were afraid of him ten seconds ago" Romano retorted.

"Well yeah" Feliciano said, like it was obvious. "But Ludwig would never hurt me!"

Romano looked between for a second before relenting "Whatever. Look, I have a job I have to get back too before my boss finds out I'm missing and murders me so..."

He turned to go before Feliciano grabbed his arm. "Wait! I want to give you something!"

Romano turned around, half hoping to see the prince holding a bag of precious jewels or gold that would pay off his eternal debt and then some, but that was not the case. Instead, Feliciano pressed a cross the size of his palm into his hand.

"If you ever need me, or Ludwig, just show a castle guard this. They'll understand" Feliciano said, smiling like he had just given Romano the world.

"Uh... thanks" Romano tucked the cross into his pocket. "Well, see ya."

"Bye!" Feliciano exclaimed.

Romano turned around for the final time, walking away without looking back. He had a long night of work ahead of him after all.


	3. The Fiance

**Woah this chapter is significantly shorter. The good news: We get a villian! The bad news: It's England. Sorry England lovers. **

**H****onestly, I'm psyched for the next chapter. Spamano is so close I can taste it.**

**Hey, so question. Would anyone be against it is I added a Spain/Romano smut scene (much) later in the story? Don't be afraid to review with your answer ^.^**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Feliciano woke up in a good mood.<p>

Not even the lecture from Ludwig on the way home could dampen his spirit. Besides, he had given it some thought, and he realized that if he came up with some other way to save the kingdom- then he wouldn't have to get married at all!

But someone else in the castle was not so happy.

Arthur Kirkland was livid. "Married? The prince is getting married? To whom?"

His minions both started talking at once, producing an incoherent answer. Arthur rolled his eyes. This is why you shouldn't use black magic to produce minions; you get brainless fools.

Finally, the brighter of the two sorted her thoughts out enough to be understood. "To Prince Antonio, sir, of Spain"

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed. He had thought it was bad, but this was worse. Prince Antonio of Spain- damn that man.

When he had returned from his long journey to search for wealth and prosperity for the kingdom, he did not anticipate to hear that the queen had made an executive decision without him, her trusty adviser. And if Prince Feliciano was going to be married to that fool, all his plans, all his work to rise to power in the past years he had lived in the bloody kingdom, would be for not.

He couldn't let that happen.

"I need a plan" Arthur snapped, massaging his head. "If this wedding goes through, my sponsor will kill me. You two!" He pointed at his minions, who immediately started running amuck, trying to please their master. "Start brainstorming!"

"Kill the prince!" The first minion shouted, looking quite pleased with herself.

"No!" The other one interjected. Arthur wished he had given them names. "Fill the castle with grape jelly!"

Well, as usual the two were no help.

"I'm screwed" He moaned into his hands.

Suddenly, Arthur cocked his head to the side as if someone, or something, was whispering to him. "Kidnap Prince Feliciano..." He muttered in a voice that wasn't his own.

And just like that, his trance broke and he jumped to his feet. "I've got it!" He cried. "I'll kidnap the prince!"

His minions stared at him and he scowled. "What are you standing there for? Write this down!" The two scrambled to find an ink well and paper, something that wasn't scare in Arthur's basement lair which was filled with magic runes, spell books, and the occasional mythical animal.

"Once the prince has gone spontaneously missing," Arthur started. "and the kingdom gives up hope, I'll miraculously find him. The queen will be so grateful she'll offer her son's hand in marriage. After all, how could she possibly refuse?"

Arthur gave a self satisfied smile, waiting for the applause. When none came, he sent his minions a pointed look.

Thankfully, they got the idea.

"Oh! Very good master!"

"Such genius!"

Arthur grinned. "Now I just have a little task for the two of you"

[=]

Feliciano was the first to the throne room that morning, running the entire way. He was hardly out of breath thanks to his family's natural gift for running toward things they want and away from things they didn't.

"Mother!" He called, bursting into the room. "I need to speak with-"

"Darling!" His mother exclaimed, cutting him off quickly. "Your just in time to meet our guests. I present Prince Antonio of Spain and his adviser Francis Bonnefoy. They traveled a long way to be here"

Feliciano froze. They were here, already. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry and his eyes stung. Across the room, both young men turned to inspect the Italian Prince. Feliciano stared right back.

Antonio was taller than Feliciano remembered, and more muscular too. The last time Feliciano had seen him, he always wore commoners clothes, but now he had fully adopted the proper attire of a prince. His hair was dark brown and curly, but his green eyes sparkled the same as ever. His smile, too, was exactly the same.

Feliciano couldn't stand to look at him.

Instead, he turned his attention to Francis.

He looked like more of a man than before. It was probably the little stubble of a beard he let grow. His hair was still long, but at least he wore pants. Feliciano shuddered. No more accidental flashing.

The queen, unfortunately, noticed the way he couldn't make eye contact and ushered him over.

"Feli, dear, come sit near me." She beamed at their guests. "All formal introductions will be made at dinner. But for now, let's play catch up, shall we? Antonio, how is your father?"

Francis coughed, mumbling something to Antonio. Antonio waved him off.

"My father is fine, thank you. And how is your husband, Queen Katerina?"

The room fell silent, all eyes on the prince, but Francis jumped to cover Antonio's mistake. "I'm terribly sorry, your majesty. King- _Prince_ Antonio misspoke. He did not mean anything by it"

"No, no. That's alright" The queen forgave. She glanced at Feliciano, like he was the cause of the problem. "Not everyone knows I'm afraid. To answer your question, Antonio; the king has been missing for quite some time."

"That's horrible" Antonio said. "I had no idea." It might have been the lighting, but to Feliciano he looked a little red.

"Yes, well, there is nothing we can do about it now." Queen Katerina continued. "Just hold on for happier times, yes? And what is happier than a wedding?"

Feliciano coughed. He had hoped she wouldn't bring that up.

The queen ignored him. "No matter! I'm certain you would like to spend some quality time with my son, correct?"

Antonio looked at Feliciano curiously, like he held the answer to something he desperately need but didn't want to ask about. "I certainly would"

"Fantastic. Feliciano, show Antonio the gardens, would you?

Feliciano tried to smile, but it felt strained. "Of course" He hopped off his throne and began toward the gardens. "This way"

[=]

"It's been a long time since I last saw you!" Antonio was saying. "What was it, thirteen years? Fourteen?"

"I can't remember" Feliciano admitted. He tried to avoid Antonio's gaze but it was hard. He felt guilty looking at him.

"Well it's cool to see how much you've grown up!" Antonio exclaimed. "The last time I saw you, you were still wearing that silly traditional dress."

Feliciano cracked a smile. "The dresses weren't that silly. You and Francis wore them!"

"I never wore one." Antonio defended. "It's just an Italian thing I think"

Feliciano almost managed a laugh. That was, until he saw a glimpse of Ludwig through one of the big castle windows. The sight made his heart constrict and he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Antonio asked.

"Eh? Oh, nothing." Antonio continued to stare at him, perhaps expecting a long drawn out answer with maps and diagrams, and Feliciano relented. "Do you ever wish that you didn't have to do what's good for your kingdom?"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I just- I mean- nevermind." Somehow, Feliciano knew that explaining this all to Antonio wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Oh" The two lapsed into silence. They continued on for a while like that, until they finally reached the end of the gardens and Feliciano found his excuse to leave.

"I guess I'll see you tonight at dinner" Antonio said.

Feliciano nodded. "That you will"

Antonio gave one last smile toward him, before leaning down to kiss Feliciano on the cheek.

Feliciano froze. His cheek burned from where Antonio had kissed him. Horror welled up in his stomach. He wanted to scream no, he wanted to tell Antonio that he couldn't go through with the wedding. But he couldn't say anything

"I have to go!" Feliciano finally managed, before turning on his heels and running away.

[=]

Moping around wasn't Feliciano's strong suit, but he was getting better and better at it. So far he had spent the last three hours buried under a mountain of pillows.

Hiding from his problems and munching on smuggled chocolates; that was the best he could do about his situation. He did the same thing when his mother came to tell him that his father was never coming back. Until then there was hope that King Romulus would be found. Until now, there had been hope that he could be happy.

"Meow"

Sniffing, Feliciano picked his head up. "What is it, Bacio?"

His kitten mewled in response, prowling in front of his bedroom door. He picked his paw up to scratch at the wood.

"You want to leave too, huh?" Feliciano struggled to move through all his comfort items. "I guess you deserve what I can't have"

The kitten shook its head. Probably as if to say, 'don't be so melodramatic'. But as soon as the door was opened, he ran out at top speed.

Feliciano watched him go, tears pricking behind his eye lids. He turned to curl back under the covers before a screech ripped through the corridor.

"Bacio?" He called out tentatively. Silence greeted him. Maybe everything was alright?

But just as he thought that, hissing and screeching picked up ten fold. It sounded like a cat fight. Feliciano's hand shook and he backed up. He was scared to see what was out there. He wanted to call out to Ludwig for help, to go see what had happened, but before he could, Feliciano realized he couldn't face him.

He had to stop relying on Ludwig because one day, sometime soon, he wouldn't be able to be around him without breaking down.

Steeling himself up, Feliciano took a step down the hall. "Bacio? Here kitty!"

No running kitten feet. "Bacio!"

Feliciano ventured out into the hallway, calling out every few minutes. Down the great stairs, into an empty throne room. The sounds got louder as he went. Finally, he was certain Bacio was right behind the large family tapestry that hung on the south wall.

If he stopped to think about it, he would realize that there shouldn't of been anything behind the fabric, but Feliciano rarely stopped to think.

He reached out a shaking hand and threw back the tapestry-

Suddenly, pain exploded in the back of his head and his vision went dark. The last thing Feliciano saw was two identical faces, grinning down on him.


	4. The Faux-Prince

**Okay so this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for: The 'to be a princess song'. I know, I know. I was over the moon about writing this way before this story existed. **

**In other news, thanks to the overwhelming support for spamano smut, I must wholeheartedly agree. Stay tuned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Deep in the heart of town, Romano was struggling to fall asleep.<p>

True to her word, Bella had finished the work Madame Albetta had piled onto him, and he was free to go to bed early for once in his life. But sleep didn't come.

He kept looking at the dark cross he held in his palm. If he used it, he could escape Madame Albetta's. Feliciano would help him, he was sure of it.

But could he just leave? If what the Madame had said was true, then his parents really did owe her money. It was his responsibility to pay it off, no matter how much he hated it. Not to mention, if he left, what would happen to Bella? Her work load would increase ten-fold.

Romano groaned into his hands. He didn't know what to do. Maybe some fresh air would help.

The front door was locked, which came as no surprise. Instead, Romano resorted to climbing through the window. Vaguely, he wondered if this was what his life would be like from then on. Sneaking through the window like a grounded teenager.

The night air was freezing cold. Romano wished he brought a cloak of some sort to keep himself warm, but he settled for rubbing his arms to keep out the chill.

Standing on a dark street at night should of scared him, but he was used to it. Nothing could scare him, he was a strong, big, buff _man_ and-

Who was that?

A dark figure on the corner of the street stopped, looking straight at Romano. He was tall, he was buff, he sent shivers down Romano's spine. Romano immediately took a defensive position.

"Who's there?"

The figure didn't reply. He just walked faster, intent on approaching. Romano felt his self confidence crumble as he seemed to realize that he wasn't anything more than a small, 17 year old boy who couldn't lift anything heavier than a stack of fabric.

"Stay back!"

Finally, the figure emerged under the street lamp, and Romano's worry edged away.

"Ludwig?" He exclaimed, now more angry than afraid. "What the actual fuck? Why didn't you say something?"

"I was trying to not be discovered" Ludwig explained. "I'm not supposed to be out here at all"

"Oh that really makes up for scaring the crap outta me" Romano sneered. "And where's Feliciano?"

Ludwig took a deep breath, as if the steady himself. "Prince Feliciano is missing"

The world seemed to stop spinning. Romano staggered, trying to compose himself. Feliciano was missing? What had happened? What was he going to do now?

Sensing his distress, Ludwig tried to explain as quickly as possible. "I don't know what happened. He ran off earlier today, and when I got around to looking for him, he was gone"

"Wait" Romano cut in. "If the prince is missing, why aren't there guards looking for him everywhere?"

"No one knows" Ludwig admitted. "I didn't tell them because there was a note on Feliciano's desk claiming that he had run away. But it wasn't in Feliciano's handwriting, nor was it like him to just leave without saying goodbye. Something's wrong"

"So you think he was kidnapped" Romano shook his head. "By who?"

"I think it's the queen's adviser, Arthur Kirkland, but I can't be sure. I need proof, or to find Feliciano, before it's too late. The last time something like this happened, it was the king who was missing. The entire castle was on guard and no one ever found a trace."

"But you think you can do better" Romano said.

"I do. If Arthur suspects anything, it's all over"

Romano scowled. Ludwig's plan sounded long and complicated, with little chance of succeeding. "So why come here? I haven't seen Feliciano."

"That's the thing" Ludwig said. "I need your help"

Romano bristled, but Ludwig was faster. "If you help me, and by extension Feliciano, I swear I will have your debt paid."

Romano watched him skeptically. "What do you need me to do?"

Ludwig shuffled his feet a little, almost like he was nervous to say. Finally, he gave in. "I need you to pretend to be Feliciano"

[=]

Ludwig explained the rest of his plan in the carriage ride to the castle.

"So let me get this straight." Romano asked. "You want me to pose as Feliciano until you actually find him and bring the adviser to justice?"

"I know it sounds crazy" Ludwig said. "But it's the best idea I have.

"I don't know the first thing about being a prince though!" Romano protested.

"Oh" Ludwig said, smiling. "That, you can learn."

The carriage slowed down to a crawl, entering the stables. Ludwig beckoned for Romano to follow him and remain silent.

They snuck into the servants entrance of the palace, just barely making it into the prince's quarters unnoticed. Romano had tried to remain unimpressed by castle he had seen thus far, but he couldn't control himself when he saw the prince's room.

It wasn't a room. It was _suite_. Giant windows let moonlight filter in as it please, illuminating the lavish furniture. A huge bed took up most of the space, inviting Romano in with comfy pillows and soft blankets. A side door let to a private closet. Romano spent his time inspecting the numerous suits and incredible outfits tailored for the prince himself.

He let his fingers trail down a rich blue tailcoat, wondering what it would feel like to wear it. After working with beautiful clothes for a living, being allowed to be so close to some without being yelled at was a luxury.

Across the room, Ludwig sighed. Romano looked up to see him inspecting a painting of the prince and his mother.

"You look almost exactly like him" Ludwig said. He looked just on the side of wistful, and Romano realized that maybe he was more worried than he let on. The way he stared at the painting was the way Romano had hoped someone would look at him one day.

And yet, the idea made Romano just a little uncomfortable, and he couldn't resist criticizing him and little and pointing out, "Except his eyes are brown. Mine are almost green. Not to mention my curl is on the wrong side"

Ludwig stopped for a second, contemplating the problem. "I think I have a solution. Stay here"

Romano watched him rush out of the room. He looked around, unsure of what to do with himself. Slowly, his eyes fell on the closet.

He grinned to himself. Time for some fun.

When Ludwig arrived back, with a small package in hand, he was surprised to find a mess of clothes stacked on the floor, with Romano in the midst of it all, dressed in the finest fashions Feliciano's closet could offer.

Romano turned red when he noticed Ludwig staring. "What?" He demanded. "It's not like I can do this at home. What's in the box?"

"Contacts" Ludwig handed over the package. "They're a little... off. But if no one looks closely, you should be good."

Romano stopped mid-change, fumbling open the box and popping in the contacts. "They make my eyes look hazel" He commented. He moved toward the vanity in the corner of the room. "But not bad"

"And as for your curl, try tucking it behind your left ear" Ludwig said.

Romano reached up, toying with the strand of hair that stood proud off the side of his head. He tried to control his reaction having touched it. It wasn't his fault he loved having his hair toyed with.

When he was done, he stared into the mirror. Feliciano stared back.

Ludwig nodded. "Now that that problem is solved, there is one more thing to address."

"What?" Romano asked. He moved back to the mound of clothing before starting to strip down, intent on trying on a new outfit.

"You are very obviously... not a prince"

Romano stopped, his pants pooled around his ankles and an oversized blouse hung around his neck. "I don't see what you mean"

Ludwig stared for a moment, perhaps contemplating what a terrible idea this was, before continuing. "Thankfully people like you can learn. My cousin, Roderich, would be the most qualified for this but it seems I will have to do. The first thing we must do, is consult to manual."

Reaching over to Feliciano's (small) bookshelf, Ludwig removed the 'Prince's Guide to Being Princely'. "First lesson" He announced. "Is how to properly address a letter"

Romano rolled his eyes. "Hey, genius. How about we skip to something more practical? This is going to take for-fucking-ever and we have maybe six hours"

"Alright then." Ludwig agreed. "Let's skip to chapter ten: The do's and don'ts. No nagging, bragging, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering, or flittering allowed. Stay pleasant, stay present, stay proud"

And thus, the training session commenced.

Romano realized as he was forced to 'properly' sit at a table, and forced to use 'manners' to eat Feliciano's life might have been a lot harder than he originally anticipated. He couldn't get anything right.

"Wrong!"

Romano tried again, and Ludwig shook his head. He tried again, and this time Ludwig slapped his hand away. Romano quickly felt his patience disappear.

"Alright" Ludwig said. "Let's move on, as this clearing isn't working. Conversation is an important to save face and keep pleasant appearances, and you must learn how to control your tongue. To start: I will start a topic and you will try to please me, your humble guest."

"Great" Romano said, scowling.

"It is lovely to meet you, your majesty. I hope you enjoyed the meal"

"Uh, yeah the food was great. The veal was actually really-"

"Wrong"

Romano looked at Ludwig in exasperation. "What?"

"You must always direct the conversation back to the guest. Now, again. How was the meal-"

"It was fine, thanks."

"Wrong" Ludwig snapped. "Do not interrupt. How was the meal, your majesty?"

"I really fucking enjoyed the-"

"Wrong!"

Romano was seconds away from losing his temper. He could feel smoke blowing out of his ears he was so pissed off. "You know what? The meal was terrible! I fucking hated it, and I hate this whole shitty party!"

Ludwig regarded him with straight irritation and this time Romano really did lose it. "This is so damned stupid! I'm talking perfectly fucking fine, they understand my point, so what's the deal?! Your fucking face is pissing me off, leave me alone!"

"The deal is," Ludwig said coolly. "that you aren't understanding the most important lesson"

"Oh really? And are you going to actually fucking teach it or am I going to be beating around until you-"

"See, this is what I'm talking about. This isn't working, you're not like Feliciano" Ludwig scowled at him. "Try to remember this: Don't show what you're really feeling. Smile like nothing ever bothers you. Everyone else's needs are more important than your own"

Romano stared at him. "I can't do that"

"You have to" Ludwig explained. "Feliciano always did. And if this has to work, you need to stop cursing and control your temper."

Romano wanted to scream, but he stopped himself. His anger slowly receded, and he tried to coach himself. 'Just pretend he's a gorgeous lady.' Romano tried to ignore the fact that Ludwig was obviously... not.

"The meal was exquisite, thank you. How did you enjoy your share, sir?"

Ludwig stared at him. Romano waited to be snapped at, but was pleasantly surprised when he got a thumbs up. "Perfect."

[=]

Exactly six hours later, Romano was the first graduate of Ludwig's Princely Academy. Ludwig had requested a break from him, which Romano could understand.

He wished he could have a break from himself too.

When Ludwig had left, he had given strict instructions to not leave.

"There are way too many people you're not ready to meet without my help, so please stay in the room." He had said. "But if you absolutely must, avoid the queen at all costs. Arthur, too, if you can help it. But the most pressing problem is the foreign prince, Antonio. He's not too bright, but he can be perceptive. Try to win him over. But if you happen to scare him off... well that wouldn't be so bad"

And yet, despite Ludwig's warnings, Romano figured a little fresh air wouldn't be so bad.

He had seen a garden on his way here. If he conducted himself just right, he should be able to explore a little bit and be back before anyone noticed.

Shimming down the rose vines leaning against Feliciano's window, Romano let his feet drop onto fresh soil. He had thought he had done well until a voice scared him out of his wits.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Whirling around, Romano found himself face to face with a boy about a foot taller than him, with sparkling green eyes and a mess of brown hair. Prince Antonio.

Romano tried to conceal his panic. "Uh, yeah. The bed's not as comfy as I was promised"

Antonio gave him a quirked smile. Something told Romano he smiled a lot.

"I understand your feelings. My bed back at home is a lot nicer"

And despite everything, Romano felt the need to be pissed off. "Oh so the bed I provide isn't good enough for you, huh?"

"What? No! I didn't mean that-" Antonio stuttered, looking just on the side of embarrassed.

"No need to backtrack. It seems like you put your foot in your mouth a lot" Romano glowered at him. "For your information, this just happens to be the best bed I've ever slept in"

Antonio looked at him helplessly. "But you just said that you-"

"Well I changed my mind."

"Oh" Antonio sighed before dropping to the ground in defeat. Romano looked down at him in shock. He was going to get his nightclothes dirty. "Sorry for offending you, uh, again" Antonio muttered.

"When did you offend me before?" Romano asked, knowingly trending on unsafe waters.

Antonio looked up at him. "Um, do you mean when I brought up your missing father or when I kissed you and you ran away crying?"

"Wow" Romano couldn't help himself. "You're kinda a fucking loser"

Antonio quirked an eyebrow, and Romano realized that he had broken one of Ludwig's gold rules; never curse. "I mean-"

"No" Antonio cut him off. "You're right. Francis tells me that a lot. I'm just not cut out for this whole charismatic thing." He laughed a little. "I think my mother just rolled over in her grave."

Romano nodded his head. He could relate.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up" Antonio said. "You can go back to bed now"

"I came down here on my own accord" Romano snapped. But even having said that, Romano felt his eyelids droop. It had been a long night. "But yeah, you should be sorry."

Antonio laughed, and Romano felt a smile touch his lips. "Goodnight" He whispered, before turning on his heels and climbing back up to Feliciano's room.


	5. The Damsel in Distress

**And I'm back! Thank you all who've reviewed, followed, and favorited so far. It really makes me happy to see you like the story. And more so, I kinda gave the go ahead for smut but some of you would rather not. Which is totally fine! We'll cross that bridge when we get to it ^.^**

**I'm also going to rename the chapters, which ya'll have probably noticed by the time this is posted. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Feliciano's head hurt. Badly.<p>

What was he doing there? All he remembered was hearing Bacio crying and pain to the back of his head... had he been kidnapped? He must have been. Fear gripped him and he became terrified. Kidnapped- like his father. And King Romulus was never found.

Feliciano rolled onto his side, feeling his breaths come fast and short. He was hyperventilating. Breath, he coached himself. He tried to remember what Ludwig had said about finding himself in a dangerous situation. First thing first: assess his environment.

He was lying in the back of a wooden cart, feeling the vibrations as it rumbled down an unmarked dirt road. The musty scent of hay wafted through the air, tickling his nose and making his skin itch. Feliciano never knew he was allergic to something as common as hay, but now he wished he had never known. He could feel a full blown rash coming on.

There were voices, too, coming from somewhere above him.

"What is your problem? I said take a left up here!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

Feliciano listened with wide eyes. He didn't recognize those voices. They sounded feminine, but mean and coarse, like they were filled with something black and evil.

A sudden bump sent the cart up into the air, and Feliciano screeched in panic as he tumbled off the back. He hit the dirt road and rolled for a while before stopping. Unable to help it, terrified tears sprung into his eyes. It hurt, really bad.

The cart stopped at once. Apparently the one who was supposed to watch the captive had realized he had fallen.

There was the thud of heavy feet on the ground and strong hands lifted him into the air. Feliciano tried to stay calm but he panicked.

"Let me go! Put me down, please!"

"No can do, sweetheart" The one holding him laughed.

"Please!" Feliciano screamed. The thing holding him went back to the cart, before setting him down carefully up front, right between both his two captors.

"Pretty captive" The first said, patting his head.

Feliciano looked at her in panic.

"Night night, sweetums!" The second added, before knocking him forward. His eyes rolled and his world turned dark.

[=]

When Feliciano woke up for good, he was tied to a bed.

"Oh no" He muttered. That kind of dream was no good at a time like this.

He expected Ludwig to burst through to door at any minute with his shirt ripped open and intent on making good use of Feliciano's prone position. He waited for a few moments, but when his dashing savior never showed, Feliciano realized that it wasn't one of 'those' dreams. He tried to banish his disappointment.

Voices outside the room alerted him that he was not alone. It must have been those minion things. They were muttering something about keeping him locked in and safe...

Safe... His hyper sensitive eyes took in a heavy metal rod that could be used a weapon, or to break a window, lying on the ground, while simultaneously remembering a small butterfly knife that Ludwig always made him keep stashed in his pocket. An idea occurred to Feliciano. He sat up suddenly, beyond pleased with himself. He very rarely ever came up with ideas, and this one was a good one.

With some desperate wiggling, Feliciano was able to slip his arms free of their bonds, routing around in his pocket for his secret stash. For a moment, he feared that they were all gone, until his fingers just barely brushed something.

"Aha!"

Feliciano grinned as he pulled out a piece of candy he had kept tucked away. He munched happily on the treat.

Best idea he's had to date.

[=]

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Ludwig was doing something he never thought possible. He was breaking the law.

He tried to calm his nerves. The law actually stated that no one unless imprisoned or under orders of the ruling family was allowed in the dungeon, and Ludwig had orders from the time he was a small child to protect Prince Feliciano at all costs, so it was technically alright for him to be there.

Besides, if his hunch proved correct, then the last cell on the right was the location of Arthur's secret lair. If there were any clues as to Feliciano's whereabouts, it would be there.

Ludwig pried open the iron bars, which gave in quite easily. It seemed they were only put there for show. Carefully, he wedged his rather large frame into an opening only meant for a tiny Arthur.

The hideout was littered with spells books and potions. If Ludwig believed in magic, he would say that the air tingled with remnants of another realm.

Ludwig stepped over the summoning circle on the floor. There had to be a clue somewhere. He poked around at the jars on the shelves, and inspected the parchment covered desk. On the floor, right near the seat, was the clue he was looking for.

"An evergreen branch?" He muttered. "Why would Arthur be in the forest?"

He tried to think of the implications. If Arthur was in the forest, then it must be connected to Feliciano somehow. It wasn't much, but it was all he had.

Foot steps echoed down the stone halls, and Ludwig immediately stood guard. Whomever it was, had to be trouble. He scanned the room for any obvious signs he'd been there before slipping out the door and making a beeline for the stairs.

He had a prince to rescue.

[=]

It was the thunder that kept Feliciano awake. He didn't know what the deal was with the sudden storm when before it had been clear skies, but it was loud and violent and he just wanted to curl under his own covers at home. Not to mention his skin was still raw from the hay, and it itched.

He vaguely wondered why he had ever woken up in the first place. Escape was hopeless, so why try?

His candy stash had run dry. His imagination had left him. The only thing keeping him cheerful was the hope that the kingdom was looking for him- or that Ludwig was coming to rescue.

Distressed, Feliciano looked to the window. A figure was standing in the fog outside; looking dashing and strong.

It seemed Feliciano was wrong. His imagination was still up and running. For a delirious second, he thought he it was Ludwig. In fact, the figure did look a lot like him. They both had the same build, and same haircut.

Actually, now that he thought about it, they looked exactly alike.

It would of taken Feliciano a lot longer to piece together the puzzle had Ludwig not gone up and knocked on glass.

"I'm here" He mouthed.

Feliciano's heart stuttered, before starting up double time. "Ludwig!"

"Stay right there" Ludwig instructed, before disappearing into the fog. Feliciano quieted, listening.

There was a far off knock, and the sound of chairs scraping.

"A visitor?" One of the captives asked, as shocked as anyone.

"I come bearing a message from Arthur" Ludwig announced. "He has decided to let the prisoner go. I am here to take him back to the castle, as quickly as possible"

There was muttering from Feliciano's captives. Feliciano stood up, making his way to the door to hear what was going on.

"-sure?"

"Yes!" Ludwig yelled, and Feliciano jumped. "I'm sure we both know what happens when Arthur's orders are denied!"

On the other side of the door, the minions nodded. They knew too well. Black magic was what gave them life, and could easily be taken away. The first reached for the key hanging precariously on the wall. She offered it wordlessly to Ludwig.

"Danke," Ludwig muttered. He quickly unlocked Feliciano's door, and swinging it open. Feliciano didn't think to move away in time however, and he fell to Ludwig's feet due the sudden loss of support.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cheered, hugging his knees.

Ludwig's face colored and he shook his head. "Do not touch me. Show some respect for your captor"

Feliciano stared at him, clearly unimpressed. Ludwig tried to subtly hint that he should act fearful, but Feliciano only continued to stare. "Nevermind" Ludwig snapped. "Come along. Mr. Arthur should not be kept waiting"

He lifted the redhead to his feet easily and started toward the wagon waiting outside. However, one of the minions was not so convinced of his word.

"Wait a second" She said. Ludwig froze, tightening his grip on Feliciano's shoulder. "I do not think I trust Arthur sent you"

Time seemed to stop as the other minion rose to her feet. "Yes. It is odd. You do not feel like you have black magic in your soul" She began to advance toward the duo, looking slightly menacing.

Ludwig sucked in his breath, his mind whirling at a hundred miles a minute. "I-"

But the minions gave him no time for explanations. The first one lunged, and Ludwig pushed Feliciano out of the way before he himself was knocked painfully backwards over a carelessly strewn chair. He landed hard on his side, dazed for a second before reaching for the nearest make-shift weapon (a poker from the fireplace) and launching an attack of his own.

He was fearsome, letting out a cry and swinging the metal into the back of one of the minions. She crumpled, but was back to her feet in a flash. There was something terrible in her eyes as her small, porcelain hands turned to steel and Ludwig could swear she grew claws.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was cornered by the other she-devil, throwing measly cabin furnishings and trying not to cry. "Stop! Stay away!"

"Come here sweetheart! Just go back to your room and everything will be-" One of Feliciano's projectiles, a plush pillow, hit her in the face. She froze, before throwing the pillow away and looking much more murderous. "Do it or die!"

It was then that Feliciano really did break out into terrified tears. Ludwig, upon seeing him crying and sniffling, found the strength he needed to get the upper hand on his opponent. Having desperately slashed at his side, the minion was unstable on her feet and Ludwig brought the metal bar up and whacked the back of her head.

"Feliciano, run! I'll take them! Meet me at the castle!"

For once, Feliciano actually listened to Ludwig and he bolted.

He ran as fast as he could, tearing down the old beaten path in which he had come. His heart pounded in his ears and his legs worked overtime. The moon was the only light in the dark night, illuminating the old wooden cart Ludwig must of used to be out this far in the woods. Feliciano wasted no time before he jumped into the drivers seat, startling the horses as he did.

The redhead boy crouched down, intent on getting up as soon as he saw Ludwig. He waited in silence, only his pants and gasps for air could be heard.

He waited. And waited. And waited. But Ludwig never showed. Feliciano knew he should of started the long ride back to the castle, as per Ludwig's instructions, but he didn't want to leave him behind. Any second now he would emerge down the path.

Feliciano waited until his fingers turned blue from the cold night air. The horse whinnied, tossing it's head. "He'll be fine" Feliciano reassured. "I bet he's already back at the castle! That's why I've been waiting so long!" The prince grinned, shaking his head at his foolishness. He ignored the sinking feeling in his heart.

"Come on boy" Feliciano whispered to the horse. "Let's go back home"

[=]

Meanwhile, Arthur was racing the same way Feliciano had run from.

Seeing a light in the distance, he quickly slowed down his stead as the two neared the cottage. He heard the distinct sound of a struggle and frowned. He highly doubted it was Feliciano trying to make an escape.

So instead of making a grand entrance like had originally planned, the blond choose for a more practical approach by sliding out a heavily embezzled wand from his sleeve and waiting.

Sure enough, a large, bulky man, emerged from the cabin victorious. Arthur didn't waste any time before casting a paralyzing spell.

"And who do we have here?" Arthur demanded, stepping into the light. "A petty thief? A dashing hero? Who dares- _Ludwig_?"

Ludwig struggled, clenching his teeth, but the magic trapping him was too strong. "So it was you, Arthur!"

"Well, yes. I thought that was a little obvious by now" Arthur spared a glance into the cabin's door to see both his henchmen dazed and unconscious. "Now what should I do with you? It seems the Prince has fled... but you are still available for ransom"

"Let me go!" Ludwig demanded. "Feliciano will go back to the kingdom and you'll be caught red-handed."

"Perhaps," Arthur purred. "But then what would the Master say?" Ludwig's eyes widened, but Arthur wouldn't let him speak. "Don't worry, I already have a new plan. And it only requires you for a little while longer..." Arthur grinned before trying his best evil cackle. "Mwahaha! MWA- ack!" He doubled over into a fit of coughs. "Damn it!"


	6. The Lovebird

**And I seriously love this pairing. Just a forewarning: This chapter is honestly just full of Spamano. No plot continuation. A little on the castle life. 97% spamano. Don't fret, the next chapter starts up again with plot. And Feliciano. Not sure if anyone saw the pattern with the POV's, and how I somehow get Romano's chapter's out a lot quicker than Feliciano's, but that must have something to do with him being my favorite character. **

**And happy new year! Which I should of said last chapter but forgot to. SO HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Romano forced a smile at the <em>hundredth<em> commoner that strolled in. "Kill me." He muttered under his breath.

Next to him, Antonio laughed. "It really isn't that bad, Feli. I know it seems boring, but at least you get to hear some interesting things. Besides, they all look up to you!" He gestured to a women staring at him in appreciation. To Romano though, she seemed to be looking through him. Like she was looking for a flaw to point out. Is this what it was like to be prince?

"It would be interesting if I could do anything." Romano said. "Right now all I'm doing is sitting here and listening. The Queen's doing all the real work"

He was right. Queen Katerina had taken charge the second she had sat down in her royal throne, solving problems and directing trade, everything Ludwig said Romano would be doing. She remained poised and collecting, kind and firm. Romano couldn't see how she and Feliciano were related. Maybe they only looked alike and Feliciano was actually adopted.

Romano smiled to himself, amused at the fantasy. If that were the case, than maybe _he_ was also part of the royal family! Imagine it- everyday Romano was pampered and seen to. He could have all the consorts he wanted and people would bow as he walked by. He would have a family who loved him. He would have enough money to _drown_ Madame Albetta in gold. And maybe, he would be the one engaged to Prince Antonio. They'd fall in love and make love and-

Whoa! Romano shook his head furiously. Where had that come from? His face colored. His fantasies were really out of whack these days. It must be all the perfume the nobles wore, clouding his thoughts and making him sick.

"Hey" Antonio whispered suddenly, butting his elbow. "If your so bored, would you be willing to sneak out with me?"

Romano raised an eyebrow at him. Antonio hardly looked like the kind to sneak out of a social obligations. "And risk being caught?" He asked, hating himself for how much he sounded like a good, Catholic school boy.

"Sure. The Queen's about to make a grand speech. One the count of three we back out of the room. One..."

The faux-prince risked a glance at the Queen. She was completely preoccupied.

"Two..."

He could do this. His hesitation was ridiculous.

"One!" Antonio finished in a hurried whisper. He grabbed Romano's hand, and together they disappeared.

[=]

After many twists and turns, both Romano and Antonio were safely away from the throne room.

The only problem was that the deeper the two went, the less and less of the palace that Lovino recognized. Soon they were completely lost.

"The gardens should be right down this hall" Antonio said, sounding less and less certain. "Or was it this hall...? No, no, it was this one! That way!"

They took another wrong turn and Romano walked smack into a wall. "_Fuck_" Romano whined. That had seriously hurt!

"Are you okay?" Antonio exclaimed, running to his side.

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" Romano gingerly pressed a hand to his head. "Goddamnit"

"Here, let me see" Antonio slowly remove Romano's hands to inspect his wounds. Romano was shocked by how fast his head could swell. A faint throbbing brought tears to his eyes. "That looks kinda bad. You want to stay here and rest?"

"Yes" Romano sat up before sliding back down with a whimper. "I'll just lie here."

Antonio stared down at him in concern before sitting down next to him and reaching out an arm. "What are-?" Romano started, before he found himself propped up and leaning heavy on Antonio, wrapped up in his arms.

"Better?" He asked. Romano couldn't say he wasn't. Instead, he settled for not moving.

They stayed that way for a while. Slowly, the throbbing slowly resided and Romano could sit up by himself, but he still didn't move. There was nothing wrong with appreciating warmth when it was given.

Antonio was getting anxious though. Romano could feel his leg bounce as he tried to sit still. What was with this guy and moving? After a minute more, he sat up with a groan. "Okay, I'm better"

"Great!" The taller cheered, bouncing to his feet in a matter of seconds. "When we were sitting, I think I remembered the right way. Follow me!"

[=]

The gardens looked a thousand times better in the sunlight. Romano wondered how much time went into each plant. Ludwig hadn't bothered to answer any of his little questions before he went gallivanting off to save the Prince.

"Feliciano, over here!"

Romano looked up with a jerk to see Antonio had already raced across the grounds. He was standing under a large tree that seemed to explode out of the earth, reaching greedily for the sun. But it wasn't the tree he was interested in. "You never told me you had tomatoes in your gardens"

"That's because you never asked" Even as he said that, Romano tried to see where Antonio was pointing. Tomatoes... those were his absolute favorite. Whenever he could squirrel away money from Madame Albetta, he spent it on tomatoes in the market place.

Antonio reached for one, plucking it off it's branch. "Back home, there are tomatoes all across the gardens. Not only is it our greatest export, but it's also my favorite food." He grabbed another and handed it to Romano. "Try one!"

Romano accepted it greedily. He refrained from making a snarky comment and instead began to munch down on the fruit. He moaned, missing the explosion of flavor he was so fond of. It didn't take long for juice to run its course down his hand and he lapped at it absentmindedly.

When he looked up, he noticed Antonio staring at him with a slight blush. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Antonio squeaked. "You just look really..." _Hot? Sexy?_ "Cute!"

Romano felt his blush deepen tenfold. "I do not!"

"You do! If only I could get a painting of you, I'd carry it with me all day"

"That's be really weird" Romano scoffed. "And besides, you don't want a painting of me. You want one of Feliciano."

Antonio gave him an odd look. "Of Feliciano?"

But Romano was already backtracking, picking up on his mistake. "I mean, we're the same person damnit. So of course you'd want a fucking painting of him. And me. And, fuck."

The confused look on Antonio's face melted off into a laugh. "You're silly, Feli. A lot different than I remember and you swear more, but I think I like it"

The sun couldn't produce as much light at the smile he beamed at him, and just for once, Romano smiled back.

[=]

Soon enough, night fell and Antonio and Romano were forced to return to their quarters. Lovino was hesitant to say goodbye. Despite everything, he had fun.

"Cheer up!" Antonio said. "There's going to be a big feast in two days, so you'll see your dashing prince again real soon!"

"Dashing p-prince?" Romano stuttered. "As if!"

"But I am! I'm handsome and funny, and super strong!" Antonio grinned as he boasted, making Romano want to cut him down to size.

"Not at all" Romano smirked. "You're more like annoying and pushy"

Antonio's eyes widened "You don't believe me? Fine! I guess I'll have to prove it"

Romano laughed at the prospect, but the chuckles soon slowed to a halt when he noticed how close Antonio had gotten. Was he going to...? He was!

Antonio reached up a hand to rest on Romano's neck, running his fingers through the soft hair at the base. Slowly, he leaned down, placing his lips on the others; hesitant, like he was nervous of rejection.

Well, Romano didn't know what Feliciano's problem was, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He kissed back with vigor. Given this was his first kiss, Romano thought he did pretty good. His arms, once useless at his sides, came up to wind themselves around Antonio's neck, and he did his best to not completely melt into the feeling. Which was starting to become very hard.

When they broke apart, Romano was breathing heavy and ready to sell his soul to the man standing in front of him. Antonio smiled. "You're much more enthusiastic"

Romano flushed. "Yeah well, you're attractive. Sue me. Now go to bed! You're face is ticking me off"

Antonio smiled. "Goodnight then, mi amor" He leaned down for one more, chaste kiss, and then turned off to go his own way.

[=]

Ludwig did not return that night. Or the day after. Romano was getting the slightest bit panicky. Sure he didn't like the guy, but all this overexposure to castle life was making his head spin. The morning after his little adventure with Antonio, the Queen cornered him, forcing Romano to tag along on a Sunday brunch with her and her most treasured guests, who had all arrived to 'support' the supposed merger with the Prince. She had claimed Feliciano was quite the charmer.

However, Romano was not.

Not only did he spill tea on Antonio's adviser, but Francis also got an intentional kick to the crotch due to his wandering hands. He managed to insult the Queen not once, but three times, and to top it all off, his clumsiness reared its ugly head and he tripped and took out the sweetest young servant girl and the entire plate of food she was carrying.

Now he was hiding out in his room. He didn't know why there was a stash of chocolates under a mound of pillows but he wasn't going to question it. Chocolate was good for the sad and humiliated.

There was a series of knocks on the door and Romano shuffled a little from his pile of comfort

foods. "What do you want?" He called.

"It's me" A voice said through the door.

"Antonio?" Romano asked, hoping had guessed right.

"The one and only!"

"The door's unlocked, idiot." Romano said. "Come in"

The handle shook and slowly the door creaked open to reveal Antonio, wearing his normal, red princely outfit. Romano slid deeper into the blankets. He looked like a wreck. "What's with coming to bother me, huh?"

"I dunno, I guess I was kinda worried about you. Francis told me what happened at brunch-"

"Fantastic, did he also tell you what a loser I was?"

Antonio shook his head. "You're not a loser. Here, come out from under the covers. I can barely see you!"

Romano grumbled something, but stayed where he was.

"I can't hear you"

"I _said_ that I'm not going anywhere. But you can join me. If you want"

Now it was Antonio's turn to flush a bright red. "In the bed?"

"No, I mean on the floor like I am." Romano mocked. "Of course I meant the bed! What are you, stupid?"

"Oh" Antonio did some shuffling of his feet before he apparently lost all inhibitions and furrowed under the covers to discover the little ball of fire that was Romano. "Hi" He whispered when they were as close as humanly possible. Without, you know, being inside him. Romano blushed at the thought.

"So what's wrong, Feliciano?" Antonio asked. He tilted his head, with a concern for his well being that had Romano's heart flutter.

But at the same time, the simple mention of the real Prince's name made something black boil in him. Every time he was foolish enough to believe that Antonio cared for him, the name just dragged him back to reality. "Please don't call me Feliciano" He said to the sheets, bowing his head so that he couldn't look in Antonio's eyes

"But that's your name, isn't it?"

Romano sighed, looking like he was debating whether or not to say something. Finally, he relented. "My real name is Lovino"

"But I thought-"

"Yeah, well Lovino means 'I ruin' in Italian, so I don't go by it." Romano looked over at Antonio's confused face. "Come on, it's not that odd to have more than one name, Prince Antonio Fernadez Carriedo"

The prince in question laughed, making Romano's stomach twist in a way that he had been getting used to. "Actually," He confided, poking at Romano's arm for his complete attention. "It's _King_ Antonio Fernadez Carriedo"

Romano stared at him. "King?"

Antonio rubbed the back of his neck, in a sheepish gesture. "Yeah, King. I guess I never told you, huh? My father, King Carriedo, died last year. I got the crown, but when I had to choose someone to marry, Francis said it would be better if I didn't let anyone know. As not to scare them"

"Or not to have thirsty royals use you to rule." Romano guessed. By the look on Antonio's face, he had guessed right.

"You can't tell the queen though." Antonio said. "I don't think she'd be thrilled to find out I lied"

"I won't" Romano promised. Antonio smiled, this time at him, and Romano nearly melted at his feet. But before Antonio got the better of him, he blurted out- "You can't call me Lovino in front of the queen either. I mean, she hates the name almost as much as I do."

"Hmm" Antonio paused, as if giving the idea some thought. "What if I called you Lovi, for short?"

Romano made a disgusted face. "That's weird"

"But it's cute, just like you!" Antonio threw his arms out, catching Romano in them and dragging them both deeper into the fort of pillows. "Mmm" He sighed. "This is really nice"

"Yeah" Romano agreed. He felt like his heart was soaring.

"Would it be alright if I took a siesta here with you?"

"Whatever" Romano snuggled closer to him for a second, before relaxing. "I'm okay with that"


	7. The Kidnapped, Again

**Last chapter, Spamano. This chapter, Gerita. I never write anything else it seems. Can you believe how fast I'm updating? A new record for me! But writing this story is super fun because I get to watch the Princess and the Pauper like, religiously ^.^**

**In other news: Has anyone read a Ferris Bueller's Day Off with the Bad Touch Trio? I'm writing one but I really want to read what some other's have written too because that movie was awesome!**

**We're halfway through (I think) so... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The palace walls loomed ahead of Feliciano, exciting him to no great end. It had taken hours of traveling, but it was worth it. If he was right, Ludwig would already be waiting for him. There would be feasts in celebration of his return and those terrible, awful people in the woods would be sentenced to death and he would sleep in his nice warm bed again and-<p>

_ Oh_ how had he missed the life of a prince. Feliciano was so distracted the thought of his impending marriage to Prince Antonio didn't even cross Feliciano's mind as he pulled up to the gate.

A guard spotted him immediately, and drew his weapon. "Who goes there?"

"Prince Feliciano!" the tired boy yelled. He just wanted to be home.

Silence, then a robust laugh broke through the air. "Ahah! That's rich! And I'm Prince Sadiq, from the faraway land of nonexistia" The laughter continued, and Feliciano straightened, indignant.

"Excuse yourself mister, but I am the crown prince and I demand that this gate be opened immediately!"

Sadiq's face appeared along the castle walled and he glowered at Feliciano. Apparently he didn't take well from being ordered around. "I'm not joking kid. The real Prince Feliciano is safe and sound in his quarters. Now move along."

The _real_ Prince Feliciano? Who was he talking about? Feliciano didn't know, but he was determined. "No!" He shouted. "Open this gate-" A burning torch was thrown at his feet and the horse pulling Feliciano's carriage startled, throwing its rider and the cart backwards. Feliciano frantically tightened the reigns and held on for dear life. "Whoa boy! Slow, please!"

"I won't miss next time"

Feliciano looked up at the man desperately. All he saw was the faceless mask that all palace guards were required to wear. His eyes were unforgiving. Dejected, Feliciano steered the cart away, letting the castle lights glow and fade behind him as he drove into the darkness.

He rode until the faint outline of the village glowed in the moonlight. Where was he going to stay? What was he going to do?

A thought occurred to him. Romano could help!

Reinvigorated, Feliciano whipped the reigns and within seconds stood outside Madame Albetta's Embroidery. "Stay here" He whispered to the trusty horse as he slipped out of the cart and tied it down to a nearby post.

The shop was dark and empty, but Feliciano noticed a small light from a window near the street floor. It must have been the same one Romano crawled out of the first time he met him. Feliciano crouched low and knocked on the glass.

A curious pair of green eyes appeared, staring at him through the window. "Bella?"

"Prince Feliciano!" The girl cheered, opening the hatch. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain what I can... but I don't really know what's happened. Is Romano there?"

Bella shook her head, clearly worried. "I had hoped he'd be with you. He's been missing and the Madame is very upset. Come in, come in!"

She moved away from the window and Feliciano shimmied through. It was an easy fit, but awkward to wiggle around so. Finally he pushed himself in and collapsed on the floor. Bella giggled at him before helping him up.

"Don't you have a door?" Feliciano asked.

"We do" Bella admitted. "But it's through the store and the Madame is on the prowl tonight. I was almost worried she would lock me in. But that doesn't matter! Tell me everything you know- Maybe I can help" And so Feliciano did. He tried to pick the shortest explanation he knew, but he couldn't help but get sidetracked when telling stories.

"And then I came here." Feliciano finally finished, after ten straight minutes of talking.

Bella shook her head, as if trying to convince herself the explanation was finally over. "Oh you poor thing." She said. "You know, I bet I-"

BANG

A door, presumably leading to the dress shop, banged open, revealing a livid old woman in a boisterous blue outfit. Her sneer could curdle dairy. Bella winced. "Oh no..."

"You there! Child!"

Feliciano looked around bewilderingly. "Me?" He asked, pointing a finger to himself.

"Yes you!" The woman descended the stairs, her heavy footsteps getting louder and louder. When she was close enough, she reached out a hand and knocked the backside of Feliciano's head. "You think you can just run off and leave such a highstanding debt? I'll have you working here for the rest of your life, I will! The nerve of such insolent children! No wonder your parents left you! I would leave you too, if I had a choice, Romano"

Feliciano cried out, tears springing to his eyes. That had really hurt! "I'm not Romano! I am Prince Feliciano, of the Kingdom of Italy. As your royal sovereign, I demand that you never touch me again"

The Madame, presumably Madame Albetta, laughed long and loud. If Feliciano close his eyes, he could pretend it was the royal guard all over again. "Royalty? you? Clearly the real world didn't teach you manners. I'll touch you however I want"

She reached up a hand to slap him again, but Bella intercepted her. "Leave him alone, Madame. He tells the truth" Feliciano quickly took cover behind the blonde.

"Hmm" Madame Albetta sneered. "How unlike you, Bella. Fine, I'll leave him. But you two won't be leaving until all this fabric has been made into dresses." She gestured to around the room, where piles of cloth were stacked as high as mountains. "And if you ever cross words with me again, oh dear Bella- you're fired."

She turned and stormed out, locking the door as she went.

"She was horrible!" Feliciano gasped.

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen anything yet" Bella said flippantly. Despite her words, she looked troubled, like she had made a big mistake. She shook her head to rid herself of any weighing thoughts. "Looks like your stuck with me now"

Feliciano stood, and moved to tour the work benches and towering fabric. "I wish I knew how to sew"

"It's super easy!" Bella exclaimed. "You just take- Is that a cat?"

Sure enough, staring down from the window, now the unofficial door, was a sweet calico cat, pawing at the glass. "Bacio!" Feliciano cried, running to the window. "Here kitty!" The kitten jumped to the floor, purring at the prince's feet. "I missed you soo much!" Feliciano cuddled his cat tight to his chest, feeling happy momentarily. "Did you come from the castle?"

Bacio mewled, as if to say, _yes!_

"You know" Bella said, eying the feline with some interest. "that cat looks very well trained. If you work with me, I think I might have a solution to your castle problem..."

[=]

That night, Arthur Kirkland arrived back at the palace for the first time in months, eager to put his plan into effect.

"Your Majesty!" He called, intercepting Queen Katerina in her throne room. The Queen froze, looking around wildly. When she spotted him however, her smile grew ten-fold.

"Oh Arthur, you're back! I had almost forgotten you've left"

Arthur's smile dropped. Typical of the queen. You work with her for seven years and have nothing to show for it. He forced himself to draw a smile. "Right, yes. No matter! I've come to give you my condolences for your loss. I just heard the news-"

Queen Katerina turned to him. "What news? What loss?"

"The missing Prince...?" Arthur tried, beyond confused. Did the Queen not notice her son gone?

"Feliciano's missing?" Queen Katerina exclaimed, horrified. "Guards! Search the castle. Watch the doors! Close the gates-"

"Mother?" A tentative voice asked.

Both Arthur and the Queen looked up to see Romano, cleverly disguised as Prince Feliciano, in the doorway. King Antonio not too far behind. Queen Katerina heaved a sigh of relief, like a weight had just fallen off her shoulders. Arthur, not so much.

"Who is that?" He demanded, gesturing wildly to the two in the doorway.

"That," King Antonio cut in, irritated for some reason. "Is Prince Feliciano, and you should respect him as any member of the royal family.

Arthur glowered at Antonio. "I fail to see why you care. Or why you're here at all. That bloody frog isn't here too, is he?"

"Francis is in the dining hall. Perhaps if you were preforming your duties properly you would have been around to see us introduced"

"Why I never-"

"Enough!" The Queen interjected. "No more arguing. Prince Feliciano is safe and sound, as you can very well see. I do not appreciate the scare, Arthur."

Arthur watched the faux Feliciano with suspicious eyes. Romano stared back at him evenly. "My apologizes your majesty. I must have been misinformed"

The Queen brightened, seemingly happy everything had worked out. "Now then. If we could all move along to the dining all. I believe dinner is to be served." The rooms occupants started toward the hall, but Queen Katerina caught Arthur's arm as he turned to leave. "Arthur, before you go, could you be a dear and run this declaration to the castle guards? I forgot to have it delivered this morning."

"Certainly" Now he was reduced to a simple errand boy. The nerve of this kingdom's royals! When Arthur was king he would have _them_ run errands for _him_. The Queen's adviser took the envelope and began the other direction, headed for the courtyard.

He hadn't made it ten paces into the night air before a blurry shape shot by him, almost knocking him off his feet. "Hey!" He yelled, snatching at the creature before it could topple him.

It was a calico cat, not unlike Prince Feliciano's own. The cat pawed at him, but Arthur paid the claws no heed. He was too focused on its collar. There was a note attached to it.

"Madame Albetta's Embroidery?" He said aloud. What did that mean? He took the note in his palm and let the feline go. There was somewhere he needed to investigate.

[=]

"I don't think I'm cut out for dress making" Feliciano admitted, ruining the stitches on the third gown he tried. He held the shimmering fabric up for inspection.

"You're not the only one. Romano managed to ruin an outfit a day because he worked too fast or too vigorously. You should of heard him curse" Bella smiled. "What a handful"

Feliciano nodded, but tried again. The needle went through the dress and into his finger, drawing blood. "This is too hard!" Feliciano whined. "Ow ow ow!" He put down the fabric quickly and scooted as far away from it as he could.

"You don't have to help" Bella said graciously. She was right. Feliciano was being kind enough to try, but Bella could only watch as yards and yards of fabric were slowly destroyed. "Here, why don't you watch from the window to see if anyone from the castle got your note and is on their way?"

"Good idea!" Feliciano chirped, suddenly chipper. He went to the little window, standing on his tiptoes to see out. Nothing was said between the two, and the only sound was Bella's needlework, transforming beautiful gowns under her expert fingers.

For a while, there was nothing to be seen. Then, in the distance, Feliciano could make out a faint light of a carriage. He held his breath. Oh please oh please be someone for him!

The carriage drew closer, and the Queen's adviser jumped out. "Arthur!" Feliciano cheered. "You've come!"

The blond man looked around wildly. "Who said that?"

"Me!" Feliciano creaked open the window and stuck his arm out, waving it around. "Over here!"

"Good God, is that you, Feliciano?" Arthur asked, moving closer.

"The one and only!"

"Come out then, right this instance! I have to take you back to the castle immediately."

"But-" Feliciano cast a desperate look at Bella, who was too absorbed in her work to notice anything. "Let me say goodbye"

"No time!" Arthur said. He tugged on Feliciano's arm, eliciting a cry from the boy. "Everyone's been worried sick"

Feliciano closed his eyes. This was important, he had to go. Steeling his nerve, he pulled himself up and through the window. Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"It isn't that big of a deal" He said. "Come on, we have to get to the _castle_ before midnight."

[=]

Feliciano should of noticed something wrong when they didn't take the direct road to the palace. He should of noticed something wrong when Arthur refused to answer any of his questions. He did notice something wrong however, when the carriage stopped outside the abandoned mine shafts.

It looked much more ominous at night.

"Why are we here?" Feliciano asked through chattering teeth.

Arthur looked at him, an eerie smile on his usually scowling face. "This is your final destination, your majesty."

"What do you-"

Feliciano didn't finish his question, because right then, Arthur pushed him out of the carriage, binding his hands in the process. He kicked and fought the whole way, begging and pleading that he had family in "where ever it is that you're from! The land with all the sad, scary people!" but to no avail.

Finally, Arthur manged to get him to shut up in the deepest part of the quarry.

"God! Do you ever stop _talking_?"Arthur snapped, bolting the make-shift cell door. A muffled, whiny voice told him that no, Feliciano did not. Despite this, Arthur decided that for having held out on his grand, evil speech, explaining his motives and plan in a classy yet elegant manner, now was as good time as any. He began, using grand hand gestures and just the right amount of evil laughter. One can easily go overboard with the mania.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was pounding on the door. "Let me out!" No response, except that maybe Arthur spoke a little louder to be heard over the noise. After more fruitless knocking, Feliciano sank to the floor.

This was the third time he was detained that night. There had to be some kind of world record for that.

Unable to do much more, Feliciano flopped around so that his back was to the door. Doing so gave him that perfect view of the cell he was stuck in. Jaded stone made up the floor, with stalagmites jutting up to the ceiling. There was movement in the corner, and Feliciano lazily looked in that direction.

There was a burlap sack. How odd. Tired of hearing Arthur talk, the crown prince got to his feet and walked to the bag. He poked the side, and the bag shook, flopping on its side.

Feliciano dove behind the nearest stalagmite, screaming all the while. The bag kept convulsing, yelling some oddly German words in his general direction. Was this how it all ended? A giant bag monster would eat him whilst screaming things like, "_Feliciano, du Dummkopf! Lassen Sie much aus dieser Tasche!_"

Finally, the bag monster shook so hard that the top of the burlap sliced open on the sharp floor, allowing Ludwig to stick his head out.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano whispered, eyes sparkling. Ludwig muttered something, but Feliciano was already in flight. He tackled him with all his might, knocking them both to the floor. "Oh you're here! I'm so happy! I thought I was going to die alone and never see your face again and tell you that I love-"

Feliciano's face reddened and he promptly quieted. So much for that secret. Ludwig sat them both up, torn between fixing his hair and sending a questioning look to the boy in his arms. "That what?" Ludwig prompted.

"That I love you" Feliciano said. He avoided Ludwig's eyes. "Sorry"

Ludwig stared at him for a long moment. Finally, he spoke up. "Don't apologize. I, uh, l-lo-love you too, Feliciano."

The shine in Feliciano's eyes intensified as he stared wordlessly at Ludwig. Suddenly it didn't matter that they were trapped in an abandoned mines. It didn't matter that he was a prince and engaged. All that mattered was Ludwig feeling the same way about him as he had always hoped.

Feliciano tilted his head up, and their lips met for the first time.

Perhaps things would get better from here


	8. The Engaged, Take Two

**This chapter is super long BECAUSE THINGS HAPPEN. I added a few side plot things but if you watched the movie, you could probably guess what is going to happen. **

**But no matter, read on fellow readers. And enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Almost three days into being a prince and Romano was doing fine. So fine, in fact, that he might have been a little okay with the fact Feliciano was still gone.<p>

It's not like he didn't like the guy, as annoying as he might be. It's just, well, this kind of life was what he was made for. Being loved, pampered, everything fit like the gloves that had made their way into his everyday attire.

The only thing that bothered him about the deception was that he was lying to Antonio. The man never showed anything but care for his well being, and it pained Romano to think that all he saw when he looked at him was Feliciano.

He would have to tell him sometime.

Romano looked to where Antonio was sitting at the lunch table. He was scarfing down the roast beef, eating enough for the both of them. Francis sat beside him, flecking away the occasional piece of food that landed on him. He didn't say anything, and while Antonio was absorbed in eating, he was just picking at his plate, mixed in with staring at Romano.

The faux prince glared at him, trying to make him look away. What was that guy's problem?

When Francis looked down at the table, Romano decided to ignore him and concentrate on how he was going to tell Antonio. He was sure Antonio would understand. Maybe he'd start with how awfuk his life was back at Madame Albetta's and even if he did hate him, he'd at least feel sorry-

"Excuse me, your majesty"

Both Romano and Antonio looked up. Francis smiled at his friend and shook his head. "I was referring to Feliciano, mon ami"

Antonio smiled a goofy smile and went back to eating, but kept an ear open. He was curious.

Francis turned to Romano. "So, Feli, how has the castle life been treating you?"

"Fine" Romano responded, keeping his head high and his hands in his lap. Ludwig's voice played on repeat in his head to ensure he remembered his conversation lessons. "And how do you enjoy serving King Antonio?"

"It is quite the challenge-" Francis started to say, but shut up just as quickly. "You told him you were king?" He asked, speaking to Antonio.

"He deserved to know" Antonio said whilst shrugging his shoulders. Francis sighed before turning once again to Romano. It seemed that his advice would always go unheeded.

"No matter. I've been meaning to ask you, Feli, but whatever happened to that young boy you used to hang around with?"

"Who?" The words were out before Romano could stop them. He had no idea who Francis was talking about. If it was something important, than surely Ludwig would of said something!

"The blond one... Horem, was it? You used to be inseparable"

Francis was staring at him intently. It was like this was some sort of test that Romano had to pass to prove himself as Feliciano. He didn't understand why the Queen and the whole rest of the castle could easily believe the lie but this visiting noble man could see the truth. This was too much pressure!

Maybe it was all in his mind. Maybe Francis didn't actually know it was Romano, and was genuinely curious. Romano's head was spinning when he answered. "I, I don't really know. We fell apart, and I never saw him again."

The blond nodded. "That is terribly sad. True love works in such odd ways, no?"

"It truly does" Romano let out a sigh of relief. He was in the clear.

[=]

Francis, despite Romano's utter conviction, was not convinced.

He had used to Horem card as a last resort. When Feliciano visited Antonio and him all those years ago, he had been head over heels for a visiting monarch who was both his age and under the impression Feliciano was a girl.

Francis had watched them for months, and was shocked to hear the news that Horem's country was in a civil war. He received news three months after Horem and his knight in training Gilbert returned home, that the entire royal family was killed. The assassins spared no royal blood- not a pregnant mother or a five year old in love.

Gilbert had hated himself and Antonio was the one to convince him to join his royal court. He stayed with them for two years before he went off to become a full fledged knight. Francis knew it was his way of coping with feeling helpless.

Francis thought for sure that would provoke some reaction. But the prince's response- that was unbelievable. If he needed any further evidence that the boy in Feliciano's clothes was not Feliciano, that was it.

He wondered what he should do about it. He needed to tell Antonio, for one. He didn't want to see his friend get hurt like this. The queen, too, perhaps. After all that happened with the King! She didn't need another burden.

The details on the king's kidnapping was fuzzy to Francis, considering he got all his news from Antonio, who had both a terrible attention span and memory, but he knew the story well enough. It was after the queen had given birth the Feliciano and his twin brother, who died from complications. The king was on travel. He was due to arrive the very next day, but as the time passed, he never showed. His carriage and its horses were found abandoned, with no king or entourage. The queen was devastated.

With all her loss, a dead son and a missing husband, Francis was shocked with how fast she recovered. That lady was something.

Francis sighed as he wandered the caste halls. He had three options. He could talk to Antonio, the Queen, or the imposter himself. All weren't very pleasant. Antonio would be crushed, for one, and if the imposter was found out it would end in a death sentence. Could he really deal with having the death of a mere boy on his conscious?

He was so lost in thought as he walked that he didn't notice he was about to bump into the faux-prince until it happened. The boy bounced harmlessly off him and onto the floor.

"Fuck! Watch where you're going!" Romano yelled, rubbing his head. "This castle sucks ass"

Francis towered over him, staring down. What a turn of events. Quick as lightning, he drew his sword that always hung off his side and pointed it at his throat. "Who are you and where is Feliciano?"

The boy looked up. There was something flickering in his eyes that Francis couldn't place. "Wh, what do you mean?"

"I know you're not Feliciano, so save it."

"_I am_!" He voice was shaky and angry, and Francis wondered how he could of ever thought this boy was a prince. _"_I am" He finished lamely.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but I'm not going to let you hurt the royal family. Or Antonio"

There was a sharp intake of breath and Romano snapped, "I'm not trying to hurt him"

Francis rolled his eyes, but he kept his sword steady. He looked harmless enough but one could never be too safe. "Lying about who you are is hurt enough. Do you realize the consequence for treason at this level? Do you realize how much Feliciano means to everyone?"

"You don't think I do?" Romano yelled. "I'm here _for_ Feliciano. I'm doing this for him. And Antonio will understand. I was going to tell him right now, in fact."

A delicate eyebrow was raised. "I'm not sure how well you think you know Antonio, but I've been with him his whole life. This is not the kind of thing he will just forgive." The same emotion flashed in his hazel eyes and suddenly Francis recognized it. It was fear. The boy was shaking now too, but he held his ground. Finally, he caved.

"Feliciano is missing" Romano muttered to the floor, trying to look away from the blade. "Ludwig wanted to catch the culprit, so he had me take Feliciano's place. It was only temporary but neither have returned for three days and I don't know what to do. Please don't kill me"

Francis kept still. After beat passed, he sheathed his sword in one smooth motion and let the boy get to his feet. It wasn't the story that had sold him. It was the raw conviction in his tone. The brunette was looking at him wildly now, like he was the one who was crazy. Perhaps he was.

"I believe you" He said. "I won't help you, but I won't sell you out. On one condition."

Romano looked at him in bewilderment once more and Francis shook his head. "Don't tell Antonio." He looked his dead in the eye, and as blue met hazel, he added "for your own safety."

[=]

That was terrifying. Romano could hardly stomach the thought of how close he was to dying. He never thought the job would come with danger. It had been an hour since then and all Romano could bare to ask was why didn't Francis rat him out? He had nothing to gain from keeping Romano's secret.

Maybe he was truly terrified of what might happen if he was caught by someone not so forgiving.

"Like Antonio" The little voice in his head whispered, but he promptly told it to shut up. Antonio would never do anything to hurt him. Romano jutted his lower lip in a pout. Francis was just trying to pych him out.

Romano stopped from where he was walking. He took a deep breath the calm down. He didn't care what Francis said. Antonio deserved to know. Turning around, Romano began the opposite way he came, headed toward Antonio's quarters.

"Antonio?" He asked tentatively, knocking on the wooden door.

Silence, then the sound of the heavy bolt installed in all castle rooms for safety was turned. Antonio popped his head out and looked around. "Lovino?"

"The one and only" Romano said a little dryly. He really was the only one he knew of with that name. Antonio opened the door all the way and walked out, looking inquisitive. "I kinda want to talk with you."

Romano didn't know what it was, but Antonio's whole physic brightened at the words. "Really?"

"Yeah, really"

Antonio grinned before leaning toward him. "Let's go into the gardens again" He said, whispering in his ear. "I want to ask you something very important."

As soon as he said it, Romano's face reddened. He wondered what it could be. He didn't dare hope, but if it was a marriage proposal, he was doomed. The thought made his heart constrict. Antonio would be proposing to Feliciano, not Romano.

The truth had to come out tonight, Romano decided, or he would let down the only person he had ever loved; Francis be damned

"Okay" Romano said. "Let's go"

Antonio didn't let them stop until they were in the deepest part of the gardens, away from the guards and lady's in waiting sharing tea and castle gossip. The sun shone brightly, and Romano thought vaguely that it brought out the happiness in Antonio's eyes.

Not like he spent his time staring into his eyes.

Antonio himself was running his hands over his pockets, looking for something. It looked like it would take a while. How lame. That was alright though, because Romano had decided he was going to go first.

"I need to tell you something" He started. Antonio didn't look up, still fiddling with his pockets. "When I told you to call me Lovino yesterday, it wasn't just because that is my real name. I mean, it is, but there's another reason. I'm not really-"

"Got it!" Antonio cried out triumphantly, pulling out a small jewelry box.

Romano felt his throat go dry. That couldn't be-

Antonio was already ahead of him. He opened it and revealed a gold ring with a ruby encrusted on the top. "It was my mother's" He explained.

"Oh my fuck. Antonio, wait-"

"And I want you to have it" The taller man reached out to hold Romano's hand, before slipping the ring out of the box and onto his finger. "Because I choose you, Lovino Feliciano Vargas. I love you, and I want you to become my husband."

Romano's heart slammed in his chest. His mouth struggled with the words to say no. "I-"

"Please" Antonio cut in, for the third time. "Will you marry me?"

'_Say no'_ his mind whispered desperately. '_He isn't asking you. You're in too deep. Say no'_

"Yes" His voice was small and unsure and he could actually hear his heart slamming in his chest. All bitterness at the name and reason that this was a _bad bad bad idea _and guilt on the fact that he was lying to Antonio died as he found himself lost in happiness. "Yes! Fuck yes! Yes Yes-"

All doubts were silenced when Antonio pulled him close, kissing him so soundly Romano thought he might die. Pure bliss enveloped him, and it would take hours for the guilt to catch up to what he had just done. To what he had just agreed to. To who he was lying to.

[=]

Romano had wanted to wait to announce the engagement. He needed time to formulate what he was going to do. Oh what was he going to do?

Antonio however had begged to tell everyone right away. "They need to know! It's a long time to plan a wedding and I want you to be mine as soon as possible. Oh come on, Lovi. Let's do it right away!"

In the end Romano had caved. He hated how easily he gave in but he could never stay strong around Antonio. He was fucked anyway so what's the harm in one more thing?

The Queen would be the first to know. Antonio pulled on Romano's hand as they ran through the halls to the throne room like giddy children, eager to share the good news. When as they neared the hall, Romano noticed with some shock that Francis and Arthur were already there, arguing.

"I am _King _Antonio's adviser and I have decided enough is enough. Almost a week has gone by since we've arrived and your prince has not met the standards of my king."

"Why I never!" Arthur shot back. "Your king does not deserve anything on the circumstances that he lied to the royal family and the kingdom of Italy! That is high level treason-"

"Treason? How has Antonio betrayed _his_ country?" Francis snapped. Arthur's face was slowly turning purple with rage. He opened his mouth the retort, but just then Antonio himself burst into the room with Romano in hand.

"It's decided!" He announced.

Francis and Arthur turned as one. "What's decided?"

"We're engaged!" Antonio sang.

Under any other circumstances, Romano would of smirked at the two's shocked, then horrified expressions. However now was not to time to gloat. He could feel their cool gazes on him and he moved to take cover behind Antonio.

"That's perfect!" A new voice said, elation dripping from her tone. "I always new this arrangement would work out."

Romano turned to see the Queen enter the throne room, her long, eloquent robes sweeping the floor. He didn't know why, but suddenly she seemed much more menacing. Like a cat that was only pretending to sleep.

"Feliciano, dear, stop covering and stand up straight!" Queen Katerina stopped at his side and pulled him toward her, jostling him until he reflected the man she wanted to see. "Your husband to be only wants the best"

Antonio beamed at her, beyond pleased to be addressed as such. "I am so glad you're glad, Queen Katerina. And I must apologize again for hiding my status as king. I do hope this won't bother the wedding process."

"Oh no, never darling." Despite her words, Romano felt her fingers dig into his shoulder like needles. Her grip was strong and her smile forced. He tried to get away. "Please don't struggle, dear."

Across the room, something inside Arthur broke. The King had chosen the prince, the _imposter_! This had gone to far. It had to end now.

"Your majesty!" Arthur yelled. Three startled gazes fell on his but he remained strong. He strode across the room with purpose. Francis did nothing but watch. "Do not soil your hands with this commoner!"

"What ever do you mean, Arthur?" The Queen asked, keeping her vice like grip on Romano's shoulder. Romano's eyes were wide and desperate, praying that this wasn't the end he had been waiting for.

"This boy, this imposter, has been posing as your son, the prince!"

The Queen released Romano in an instant. Romano stumbled away and ended up in the middle of the room, being watched from all sides. "No!" He cried. "He lies"

"I do not _lie_" Arthur snapped. "Look at his curl. It's a fake!"

"It is not a fake!" Romano screamed, angry now. It was as real at it could be. He pulled on the end just to prove his point.

Arthur faltered at the display, but not for long. "It's on the wrong side then. Try it!"

The Queen stepped forward but Antonio cut her off. "Leave him alone." He stood in front of Romano protectively. "He did nothing wrong. I won't let you touch him"

"Move" The Queen said. Her voice held command, but Antonio did not back down. Romano's heart was in his stomach as he watched him. Antonio would protect him. Antonio would keep him safe. "Move" She said again.

When Antonio did nothing of the sort, the Queen marched forward and forcefully yanked him aside. Romano say something in her eyes that scared him worse than Arthur did. He was alone. Time moved slow as she reached down and freed his curl from its confines.

His secret sprung free, bouncing like it always did ontop of his head. The room gasped, and the Queen's eyes narrowed. "Imposter"

She stood up, gesturing wildly as she did. "Imposter! Guards, seize him! Guards!"

Armed palace guards swarmed the room and yanked Romano to his feet. He struggled desperately, pleading for help to anyone who could hear him. "It isn't like that! I'm here to help Feliciano! Please, please let me go. You're hurting me!"

The arms that held his were not kind and against his will, Romano felt tears spring to his eyes. They deposited him in front of the queen. "What should we do with him, your majesty?"

Both monarchs stared down at him, one in anger, the other shocked and confused. Antonio said nothing as the queen snarled. "I imagine a few year to rot in the dungeon would do him good. What do you think, King Antonio?"

Antonio stared at him in silence. Romano looked up, his eyes desperate. "Please, Antonio! Listen to me. I had to, _I had to!_ Feliciano is in trouble and-"

"Execution"

Romano meet Antonio's eyes, hard and cold and so unfamiliar that he looked like the stranger he once was. His lips moved wordlessly. "Execution?" He chocked out.

"Si. That is the punishment for treason, is it not?" Antonio turned so that Romano's pleading eyes could not meet his. "Guards, take him away."

There was no struggle as Romano was dragged to his feet and away from the room. His body felt numb and he trembled. Antonio just, just looked away. He didn't listen to him. It was just like Francis said. It was just like he feared.


End file.
